You can't mess with Rachel Berry
by Rebeliz777
Summary: Quarterback Rachel and Cheerleader Quinn and Finn. Re-uploaded: Not recomend it for Finn's fans. G!P warning. Faberry.


**This was my first prompt fulfilled and it's really smutty :)**

**Not safe for work, has lots of sex stuff (anal, oral, a bit of dirty talk) all the goodies, a horny Santana and, oh yeah! Not recommend it for Finn's fans. **

**Seriously. **

_I don't own anything except for all mistakes you will find here. _

**You can't mess with Rachel Berry**

"You look beautiful this morning, Quinn" Finn's confidence peered through his mask of sweet and caring boy as he leaned against the lockers row to be able to look at Quinn as the cheerleader pulled out some books from her locker.

"Cut it out, Finn" the blond tiredly asked him but the boy's smirk and attitude didn't go away. "I'm with Rachel now."

The line that was supposed to put an end to their conversation actually made the boy stepped closer and smiled wider at the implication of maybe taking the girl away from the quarterback's

He smiled stupidly as he tried to look sensual for Quinn.

"So what?" he shrugged his shoulders, a clear sign that he didn't care about Quinn's dating status as long as he got what he wanted, "I could make you feel so much better than she does."

The funny thing about that sentence was that he looked really confident in what he was saying as he eyed the cheerleader's body with lustful eyes.

"I doubt it" someone from behind his back said making Quinn smile with the sound of her voice. There was nothing better than a jealous Rachel, or so Quinn believed.

Rachel Berry opened her arms as Quinn moved quickly to her side and planted a small kiss on her chin and wrapped her arms around her waist. Not even the touch of her girlfriend that succeeded to calm her every time she felt like losing it was enough to disperse the rage that she felt for the boy at that moment.

She couldn't understand how someone could be so disrespectful and brute as Hudson was in regards of her relationship with Quinn.

Finn rolled his eyes as he turned around to face the quarterback of the football team, or at least that's what Rachel thought until the boy's eyes focused solely on her girlfriend one more time.

"I know I can" he said with a hint of superiority leaving Quinn speechless by his lack of tact.

She had dated the boy once but that was over even before Rachel got around, but not even Finn would have been capable of stopping her from falling in love with the brunette. Whatever she once had with the boy was over and had been over for one year and a half now.

Her relationship with Rachel was not just some high school crush, they had plans for the future, a future that got closer as the days passed by since they both had been accepted in Universities in New York City and would be moving there and they'd be sharing an apartment where they'd start their lives.

"Please, Finn. Just leave, leave us alone" pleaded Quinn but her words only seemed to encourage the boy as he took a step closer to her. He didn't get too close though before Rachel bragged him by the shoulders and pushed him against the lockers with all her force.

"What the hell!?" the boy shouted, both at the impact and surprised of the sudden move and change of events. A few heads turned to their direction to see what the commotion was about but his attention was trained on the eyes of his quarterback that showed one emotion only, rage.

He gulped, audibly so, when he looked up to find the brunette's eyes burning holes in his eyes. His ego was telling him to fight back, to defend himself but his brains were telling him to do nothing because even if he'd never admit, Rachel could easily take him down. She was a girl, sure, but she was well-built thanks to football practice, she was a couple of inches shorter than him but she was still taller than Quinn and that made her faster than him.

"I've been patient with you. I know Quinn is the most beautiful girl in this school and if I would go punching every single guy that throws a line at my girlfriend, I'd have punched every single idiot in this lame school, but you!" the brunette pocked her finger on the boy's chest as she spoke with nothing but venom in her voice, "you have crossed the line, so I'm giving you a last warning Finn, stay away from my girlfriend, got it?"

Quinn should have been scared of her girlfriend's attitude and thread but truth was that she loved to see that side of Rachel, especially because it only came out when she was defending her.

"You don't scare me, Berry" Finn pushed the girl and stood up straight, trying to keep his dignity as best as he could, "everyone knows that Quinn and I belong together and you are the one who separated us!"

A number of things happened at once when he stopped talking; Rachel let him go and gaped at him, the rest of the student body shook their heads in embarrassment for the boy and Quinn's expression changed into one of pure outraged.

"Wait a minute" she cut in when she recovered from her mid-shocked.

"I can make you feel better and you know it!" he claimed but the look of victory in his face only lasted for a second before his back hit the lockers again.

This time his breath left his body and a tiny whimper fell from his lips. The implication that he was talking about sex with her girlfriend made Rachel's blood boil with anger, how dare he talk about Quinn like she was a piece of meat?

"You're going to regret that, Hudson. I promise you, you will" Rachel threatened him before she took her girlfriend's hand and squeezed it reassuringly, "come on, baby" she said in a much calmer tone as she took Quinn's book with her free hand. She kissed her girlfriend's forehead before she sent one last look at the boy and smirked in satisfaction, a plan was already forming on her head.

Finn Hudson dusted his clothes before he went to football practice without feeling threaten at all by Rachel's words. There was nothing that she could do to him to get revenge, he could keep bothering her and annoying her until she dump Quinn and then he'll have a chance to swift the girl off her feet and make her his.

It didn't matter that Quinn had once broken up with him because of Rachel because that wasn't going to happen twice.

….

The day went on without a hitch for Finn. He had a C- on his science report and that was his best grade in all the school year so he was pretty excited about that, a cheerio gave him her number and told him to call her anytime he wanted and his mom texted him telling him that his favorite food was waiting for him when he got home after school; but then football practice came and Rachel reminded him why she was chosen quarterback instead of him.

The girl had practically kicked his ass and if she wasn't doing it by herself then one of her best did it for her. So, as he walked towards the showers rubbing at his hurt elbows he wasn't feeling so good anymore.

"Hey, Hudson" he recognized Puck's voice and thought that maybe the boy would offer to hang out, which was exactly what he needed to feel a bit better.

"What's up, Puck."

But he couldn't even smile at his friend before a punch met his face. He should have known better than to trust Puck, he was always hanging with Rachel lately. Before he could say another word Puck hit him again and that's when he lost consciousness.

"He's ready" Puck confirmed and smirked at his best friend that was just showing up in the locker room.

"You're not going to hurt him though, right?" leave it to Puck to start to feel guilty at the last minute.

"Not physically" that was all the reassurance Puck got before they continued executing the plan.

…

"Thanks man" Rachel replied as some of her friends from the football team walked out of the empty classroom after leaving Finn where she needed him.

Quinn and her best friend Santana followed Rachel inside the classroom with hesitant steps. Santana was holding a video camera in her hands and a devilish look on her face, despite the look of scared of course.

"I'm not so sure about this, Rach" Quinn looked like she was ready to back out of the plan but Rachel was quick to wrap her arms around her girlfriend's waist and pulled her closer to her body, an action that sent a wave of calmness through the blonde's body.

"It's the only way he'll stop bothering you without giving me a suspension so close to graduation" said Rachel. She didn't another suspension because of her bad behavior so she couldn't really just kick Finn's ass as she so desperately wanted to.

"Besides Q, your face won't be shown in the video, just the loser's" Santana cut in as she took a seat and eyed the camera in her hands with curious eyes.

"You'll be watching" Quinn noted with a blush on her cheeks but the shorter brunette rolled her eyes.

"So what? I've seen your pretty little white naked ass, a thousand times before" like that did something to calm Quinn's nerves.

The three girls looked to chair in the middle where Finn was tied up when they boy tried to move. It wasn't going to happen, Finn couldn't move an inch.

"Oh look, Hudson is up" said Rachel with a smile on her lips. She couldn't wait to teach him a lesson, she couldn't touch him –she wasn't that stupid- but she would definitely show him more than one lesson.

"What's going on Finn? I told you you'd regret everything and this, my dear friend, is your day to learn that you can't mess with me."

The boy tried to move again as Rachel turned around to look at her girlfriend with pleading and understanding eyes. She wasn't going to force Quinn to do anything and the blond knew it, she had accepted the plan after all, she had agreed but it was her call even at the last minute.

"What do you say baby?" Rachel asked softly as she caressed her girlfriend's arms.

"What if he apologizes? Let's give him a chance" the blond said. She didn't hate Finn but she didn't like him either, he was annoying and rude, and his tacky remarks always made her stomach twitch with disgust but she didn't want to put him under the kind of humiliation that Rachel and Santana had planned.

"Of course, anything you want" her girlfriend whispered accepting her request. Her heart felt warm at the knowledge that there was nothing in the world that Rachel Berry could deny her when she used the pout and the puppy sad eyes. She knew that it was her most powerful weapon against her badass girlfriend and that's why Santana rolled her eyes at her but other than that, remain quiet.

Rachel kissed Quinn's cheeks before she moved closer to the boy to remove the tape from his mouth, with care because she knew that Quinn wouldn't have liked if she did it roughly.

"I'm gonna kick your ass so hard, Berry. I swear to God!" came out of the boy's mouth as soon as the tape was away from his mouth but Rachel didn't look intimidate at all, she actually looked amused by the reaction of the boy.

"Really?" she asked as Quinn got closer and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist and rested her chin on the brunette's shoulder, if only to keep her from doing anything careless.

"I swear to god Berry, I'm gonna kick your ass and then I'm gonna walk away with your girl in my arm because I know she loves me, she does. She's just in denial because you're in the picture but as soon as I kick your ass she's gonna realize that I'm the one for her, we're meant to be together!"

As the boy raged alone, Rachel's smile grew bigger because she knew her girlfriend very well, so she knew that those words weren't going to be taken easily by Quinn.

"You think so, Finn?" Quinn asked as she un-wrapped her arms from her girlfriend and moved closer to the boy. Rachel stayed quiet because she knew the look in her girlfriend's eyes, it's the one that she always wears before slapping someone across the face, the look is the calm before the storm and Santana knew it as well so she didn't waste another second and turned on her camera to videotape the boy's face immediately.

Their plan was simple. They were going to videotape Finn's reaction to everything that was about to happen and then post the video on YouTube to let everyone know the major loser that he really was.

"Yes, I do Quinn" the blond girl ran her index finger on the boy's chest in a seductive way, and almost smiled when she noticed the bulge in his pants grows quickly. He was so easy to trick, so stupid to believe it.

"Do you really think that we're meant to be together?" she asked as her girlfriend and her best friend watch in amusement, they knew Quinn was playing and by the way the boy's breathing started to increase its pace it was working very well.

"Y-y-yes, Quinn" he gulped, and as Quinn's finger reached his belt the boy's body convulsed and his mouth opened in a quiet scream as his eyes shut closed and a stain covered the front of his jeans.

If anyone knew his weakness, that person was Quinn Fabray. He had date him for months and had to endure accidents like that one on many occasions, sometimes when they did less than touch, even though she never let him go any farther than first base with her.

"Did you just…" Santana couldn't believe what her eyes were seeing through the camera screen. It was going to be too easy to get that video.

"He did" laughed Rachel and the three of them burst out laughing while Finn started to silently cry. Before he could say anything Rachel typed his mouth again as Santana paused the video to wait for rather instructions.

Rachel stared at her girlfriend; Quinn was the only one with the power. One word and the brunette would call the entire thing off or they would go through with it.

"Let's do this" said the blond wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's neck.

"Really?" asked Rachel as she wrapped her arms around Quinn's waist and pulled her flushed against her body.

"Really" Quinn breathed our before she kissed her girlfriend with all the passion she could master. Rachel was quick to move her hands to Quinn's thighs and as she lifted the girl to wrap her legs around her waist the blonde deepen the kiss and moaned inside her mouth.

"Dayum!" gasped Santana as Rachel sat her girlfriend on the teacher's desk. She decided that it would be safer if she just focused on recording the boy but she felt disgusted when she saw the boy sporting a hard on for the second time and the stain on the front of his jeans didn't exactly made up for a nice image.

Quinn's hand buried in brown locks as Rachel pushed forward, looking for friction where they needed it the most.

They moaned in unison as Santana shifted on her chair uncomfortably while thinking that maybe the plan wasn't such a good idea after all, but luckily for her she had Finn on front of her chair and she was sure that was long as she kept staring at the boy she was going to avoid feeling anything weird towards her friend doing whatever that is they're doing behind her back.

"You're so hard" moaned Quinn when she felt the reason of Rachel's arousal rubbing on her inner thigh.

"It's what you do to me, baby" Rachel attacked the blonde's neck with her lips, tongue and teeth as her hands travel around the blonde's torso and legs but Quinn was growing impatient, she wasn't a big fan a foreplay and that day was no exception.

But as Rachel's sneaky hands touch the skin of her stomach another idea hit her. If she was going to do it then she was going to do it right. She was going to give Finn a good show and an even much better lesson. She wanted to show him that no one could ever do what Rachel could, let alone him.

"Wait" she gasped and pushed Rachel's hands out from underneath her red top.

"I want you in my mouth," she said with a throaty voice. Without waiting for an answer she kissed Rachel's slightly parted lips and moved to kneel on the ground.

Santana's eyes widened at hearing her best friend saying those words, mostly because she always thought that Quinn was the kind of girl who just lay there while in sex. Well, how wrong she was about that.

"I love when you speak like that, baby" Rachel's voice shook as did her entire body. She stared as Quinn's slender fingers worked on her belt and unbuttoned her jeans with a painful slow pace that she actually grew more aroused by the image only.

"So hard" Quinn cooed as she cupped the bulge between Rachel's legs and then, as if it wasn't enough of teasing, she grabbed the zip between her teeth and lowered it, her eyes never leaving her girlfriend's owed ones.

A loud whimper broke their moment and they looked at the boy in the middle of the room shaking, her face was red and seconds later they saw a bigger stain on the front of his jeans.

"Seriously Finn? That was just lame" mocked Santana as Quinn rolled her eyes and Rachel pushed her hips involuntarily on Quinn's hands remembering her girlfriend that she was in the middle of something.

"Don't be greedy, baby" the blonde winked as she pushed her girlfriend's jeans down to her ankles.

"I can't help it with you" Rachel was already out of breath as Quinn smirked when she found the head of the member she loved to tease so much picking up from the black boxers her girlfriend was wearing.

As Rachel's hands fisted her hair with not too much force to hurt but forcefully enough to let her know that she was growing desperate, Quinn noticed how red and raw Rachel was and it was all because she was too aroused.

"Baby, don't tease me" the brunette practically begged and Quinn was quick to lower her boxers, finally freeing the nine inch cock that almost slapped her in the cheek. Rachel smirked –good naturally- and Quinn held the thick meat in her delicate and a bit small hands. Oh how she loved to feel the pulsating cock in her hands, "babyyyy" Rachel whined because she couldn't say Quinn's name because of the video that was being recorded.

Quinn didn't make her suffer another second as she took her in her mouth, softly at first.

"Oh my! Oh" the brunette moaned and her hands gripped tighter on the blonde's hair as Santana crossed her legs to try and ease the sudden pain that it was forming down there.

Quinn's mouth sucked on the tip on her dick as her tongue played around. How Rachel loved the blonde, and how much more she loved her when she went down on her. It wasn't a common occurrence but when it happened Rachel made sure to enjoy it as much as she could.

She moaned as her hips moved forward, effectively pushing deeper inside her girlfriend's mouth while Quinn dug her nails on her butt-cheeks.

There was anything more erotic than watching her member disappearing inside Quinn's mouth, inch by mortifying inch.

"God, you feel so good, baby" Rachel moaned as Quinn's hands cupped her balls and squeezed softly and that alone was a whole other level of pleasure.

"You feel so good, so good" the brunette was in heaven while Finn on the other hand, was completely jealous of Rachel.

He wanted to look away but he couldn't. He wanted to erase all the images of his head already but he couldn't and as much as he hated it he had been counting the seconds and it has been almost ten minutes since Quinn began her blowjob and Rachel was still going at it while he has already come twice in his pants!

And he didn't know why Santana kept recording him, what were they going to do with this video anyway?

When another tear rolled down his cheek he wanted to drop dead because he knew that another orgasm was approaching. But it wasn't his fault because Quinn looked so hot blowing Rachel off.

"Fuck my mouth" Quinn said as she pulled back and locked eyes with her girlfriend.

"My pleasure" Rachel smiled as she grabbed a hold of Quinn's head and shoved his nine inch cock inside her amazing mouth, hitting the back of her throat and eliciting a joined moaned from the blond.

Quinn didn't even gag as Rachel kept pushing her dick down her throat, she knew that it was a rarity for them to do that, besides, Rachel never last long when she was fucking her throat.

"I'm gonna cum" the brunette warned because there have been a couple of times where Quinn had actually thrown a bitch fit because she came in her mouth without a warning before and she didn't want a repeat of that, but the blonde winked at her giving her permission to cum inside her mouth and she was more than happy to do just that.

Quinn's tongue played with the dick inside her mouth and sucked on it harder than before while Rachel's hips kept thrusting more frantically, whit a final and very loud moan Rachel shot thick spurs of cum down her girlfriend's throat.

Quinn swallowed as much as she could of her girlfriend's delicious cum while Santana felt like she could throw a pool party in her panties and Finn jizzed in his pants for the third time.

Quinn rolled her eyes at hearing the boy whimper again. Make her feel better he said? He could never make anyone feel better if he couldn't even hold it for a couple of minutes.

"You're amazing" Rachel breathed out as soon a she pulled out and carried her girlfriend up to her feet.

"Still my favorite lollipop to suck" Quinn playfully retorted just before Rachel's lips trapped her in a searing kiss. Both girls moaned at the taste of their tongues.

The quarterback carried Quinn to sit on the edge of the teacher's desk one more time as she deepen the kiss and her hands now moved with more propose on the cheerleader's body.

As Rachel moved her kisses down to her neck, Quinn supported her weight with her hands on the desk as she granted more space for Rachel to lavish. The brunette's hands quickly went underneath the cheerleader's skirt to pull down the red spanks and matching panties down off her girlfriend's legs.

"Baby" Quinn whined sounding almost desperate. She couldn't it anymore, she needed her girlfriend inside.

Rachel made sure that her girlfriend's intimates were covered by her skirt before anything. She wanted to humiliate the boy not give him a good look of her girlfriend after all.

"I need you inside" Quinn ordered is a husky voice but another voice interrupted them.

"My god!" both Rachel and Quinn turned their eyes to the back of the latina's head when they heard her moaning but the brunette froze on her seat.

"Are you ok there, S?" the blonde asked while Santana nodded her head in a frantic way. She has never been more aroused in her entire life, her pussy was practically begging, begging and whining to be touched and she couldn't do anything about it right then, well, she could have but no. she refused to give into temptation.

"So wet" Rachel smirked as she ran her fingers on her girlfriend's slit and Quinn threw her head back, moaning in pleasure at the mere touched.

"Fuck me baby, fuck me hard!" she moaned and pulled the brunette's shirt to have her girlfriend close.

Rachel thanked the Lord for birth control as she lined herself up with the wet slit, she loved going raw, she loved that feeling of being united with Quinn without a thin barrier of latex separating them.

But right before she pushed inside, Finn whined again and Rachel looked back to locked eyes with the naïve boy.

"Watch this Finnie boy" she dared him.

"Ahhhh!" Quinn's scream could be heard loud and clear around the room but Rachel didn't move right away knowing that her girl needed adjusting first, she wasn't an egocentrically person but she knew that she was big.

The blonde's hands pulled Rachel's shirt off of her body and quickly attached her hands on her girlfriend's sides. She waited a few seconds, just trying to adjust to the feeling of being so filled and she ran her nails on Rachel's perfect eight pack until she felt like she could breathe again.

"I'm ok now" she let her girlfriend know and wrapped her legs around Rachel's waist to pull her closer.

Rachel started to set a slow pace, even though Quinn's tiny whimpers made her want to go at it like jackhammer, she restrained herself.

"You feel so good" moaned Rachel as she started to thrust a bit faster in and out of her girl.

Santana crossed her legs tighter because the pain between her own legs was getting unbearable, just hearing Quinn's moans and groans made her want to turn around and see for herself just how big the quarterback really was but she wasn't stupid. She knew that Quinn was very protective and a bit possessive, besides that would have been wrong on so many levels.

"Fuck, faster baby" ordered Quinn and Rachel pushed her to lay on the desk as she grabbed a hold of her hips and picked up a pace to slam faster and harder inside the blond, just the way she knew her girlfriend liked it.

"Ahhh, like that, just like that baby" Quinn's moans were getting impossibly louder and needier, she loved to feel her girlfriend inside of her, she filled her so good and she also loved the slight pain she still felt every time they made love. It was exhilarating and completely shattering at the same time.

"Does it feel good baby?" Rachel asked staring at the boy again and she smiled when she saw another tear roll down his cheek. She had warned him after all.

"Yes, yes!" screamed Quinn while Rachel's thrusts picked up a faster pace. If that was possible.

"Do you like my big cock fucking your tight pussy like this?" she asked as the boy tried to stand up from his chair but he couldn't really move an inch.

"I love you dick baby, you fill me up so good" moaned Quinn who seemed to be in some sort of trance, she could feel her orgasm approaching quickly.

"And you feel so good around me too, baby. So tight and warm. God, I love you" said Rachel as she closed her eyes to enjoy the moment. She could feel Quinn's walls starting to squeeze her harder and she knew her girl was about to cum.

"Harder baby, harder. I'm so close" the blonde desperately asked and Rachel was more than happy to do as her girlfriend commanded. She got into it with all her power making the desk rock along with their sweaty bodies and making their skin clap together.

"So. fucking. tight" the brunette kept going hard at it like a fucking jackhammer, finally letting herself go.

"Ah yes, yes, like that!" Quinn licked her lips while the boy in the chair came for the fourth time in his jeans.

At this point Santana just felt sorry for the boy.

"Yes, yes oh sweetfuckingjesus, yes!" screamed the blond as her orgasm hit her hard and she felt her entire body exploding, her senses left her for a couple of seconds as her head swam in a cloud of nothingness. She felt high, drunk and completely intoxicated and it felt so good.

But Rachel wasn't finished and before Quinn could pass out, she pulled out of her girl and turned her around on the table and she wanted to feel her girlfriend behind squeezing out every drop of come she had that day.

"Is it, ok?" she asked in Quinn's ear before she got any closer. She'd never done anything without her girlfriend contempt and she wasn't going to start that day. It was Quinn's body after all and Rachel respected it.

"Do it baby, fuck me hard. I want to feel you for weeks to come" Quinn dared her and Rachel smirked.

"As you wish" she said before shoving all her nine inches in one clean thrust inside her girlfriend's behind.

"Ahhhhh!" her fists hit the table as she felt Rachel inside. It was a different kind of pain but Quinn's loved it nonetheless, she loved to have that dick inside any part of her and she knew that Rachel loved taking her from behind, something about being tighter or whatever.

"You like it?" asked Rachel pulling the blonde by her ponytail and making her crush flat against her own body.

"Yessss" the blonde hissed, her eyes shut tight as she tried to breath the slight pain out and didn't notice Rachel's hand disappearing underneath the red skirt until soft and very experienced fingers pinched her clit and she was quickly driven to the edge.

"Fuck, I love you so much" Rachel confessed and kissed the side of Quinn's face with so much care, making the blond remember why exactly she let the brunette do those things to her.

They loved each other with all their hearts and their love making was one of the many ways that allowed them to show each other how much they cared.

"I love you too baby, so so much" she moaned and Rachel pushed her head again, Quinn held onto the sides of the desk as she felt her asshole being stretched so wide by the thick large meat of her girlfriend that was not stopping her movements.

"So close, baby" warned the brunette while Santana kept wondering how in the fucking world could someone hold on that long?

Rachel really was a beast in bed and that thought only made her wet a little bit more on her now ruin panties.

"Come inside of me, fill me up with your cum" Quinn yelled and that's all that Rachel needed to be shoot spur after spur of cum in her girlfriend's hole.

She collapsed on top of Quinn and at that point she'd have kisses that delicious back but they were wearing too much clothes and that was how Rachel preferred it right then because there was no way that she was going to allow the idiot of Hudson to look at her girlfriend naked form.

She pulled out of her girlfriend and helped her clean off before passing her her underwear from the floor, once they were fully clothed again they looked at each other and shared a loving kiss.

"Hummmm" their heads snapped to the boy one more time when he whined again and they realized that he was coming in his pants for the fifth time. At that point everyone felt bad for the boy.

"Really Hudson? Really? Five times? With no one touching you, not even yourself?" asked Rachel as she walked towards Santana who was too quiet to be alright.

"Hey, you ok?" asked the brunette placing a hand on Santana's shoulder making the girl jump in her seat, she pressed the stop button and handed the camera to a confused Rachel.

"Ye-yeah, I-I'm fine" she said standing up from the chair and turning to look at the cheerio's captain.

They shared a knowing stare and they both blushed furiously when they knew what the other one was thinking.

"I need to find my girlfriend" Santana said running out of the classroom while Quinn's face turned even redder

"What's wrong Finn?" asked Rachel making fun of the crying boy and feeling slightly guilty.

"Rach, I think that was enough, we have the video let's get out of here" said Quinn and again Rachel did as her girlfriend said.

She was whipped and she couldn't care less because she was the luckiest girl in the entire world because she had Quinn in her life and she was beyond happy to do and say whatever her girl wanted her to.

NEXT MORNING

Finn Hudson walked down the hallway of WMHS with his head hang low while everyone around him laughed and pointed their fingers at him, he could feel hot tears streaming down his cheeks as he made his way to his first class.

Truth was that he wanted to tell his mom everything, he wanted to make everything stop but that would only be worse.

After an entire day of being the joke in the entire school Hudson was finally having a shower after football practice where surprisingly no one said anything humiliating to him, as he stood under the hot water he started to cry again, he was so angry and he punched the wall with fury.

"Shit! Fuck, fuck, fuck" he started jumping when his hand hurt too much.

"Oh no! Did you just cum in the shower too?" asked the only blonde boy in the team, Sam.

"Fuck off Evans!" shouted Finn making the entire team burst out laughing.

"And he's crying too" Azimio laughed even harder as he pointed his finger towards Finn.

"I bet he's coming again" said Mike while holding his stomach and laughing as hard as he could.

"Dude, why do you cry when you cum?" Karofsky asked and he actually looked curious.

"Shut up, shut up!" shouted the giant boy as he launched towards David but all the boys held him back and they were still laughing!

"Why is Finn crying?" asked Puck as he and Rachel walked inside the showers, they started to strip immediately to take their respective showers after practice.

"You fucking bitch! I'm gonna kill you I swear to God!" now everybody stopped laughing, they were a team and Rachel was their captain and they wont allowed this stupid boy to disrespect their captain.

"Now, why would you say something like that?" asked Rachel as she held a hand on her chest pretending to be hurt.

"You published the video on YouTube you fucking freak!" as soon as the words were out of his ugly mouth Mike slapped him with is towel, the sound of his skin being whipped resounded in the showers.

"All you had to do was apologize" Puck said walking closer to the boy, "and now you did something even worse than going after my girl's girlfriend, you just messed with my best friend and that" he leaned in closer to Finn, making him shake in the arms of Azimio and Sam. "That is even worse dude."

But before Puck could punch him like he wanted to, Finn fell to the ground and curled in a ball.

"Please, don't punch me in the face. I have a date tomorrow" he begged and Sam laughed again.

"Whit whom?" he asked.

"With Sara, she gave me her number yesterday" he told them and that's when Azimio started to laugh.

"As in Sara Sawyer?" when Finn nodded they entire team just laughed harder.

"Yeah, sorry man. Banged her this morning in the janitor's closet after we made fun of your little explosion problem in Spanish."

Puck shrugged as Finn stood crying and when the rest of his team got rid of their towels to take their shower, he cried even harder after taking a look at his crotch. He was so small in comparison to everyone else.

Rachel shook her head as she watched to boy turn away and left the showers. He never learnt and she was sure that after that day he still wasn't going to get it right.

…

**Yeah, I changed the final part because it gave me goosebumps when I was reading it again. Why on earth did I write that?**

**Gross things are gross but there you have it, gross part removed and everything. :)**

**Have a nice day!**


End file.
